


Another Word

by bookworm1848



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Writer Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1848/pseuds/bookworm1848
Summary: Park Chanyeol, a writer, needs another word, and his boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun, isn't helping.





	

"I need another word."  
An eyebrow mounted on the blonde, spectacled man's face. "What?"  
The raven-haired man in the dusty blue sweater and old, torn kicks huffed loudly. "Another word." He motioned dejectedly towards the leatherbound notebook on his desk. "For my short story."  
"Another word for what, Chanyeol?" The blonde fixed his posture, straightening the duvet across his waist.  
"Not for what," Chanyeol roused. "Another word. This needs to be 5,017 words long and I only have 5,016."  
"Well, read me the sentence," the blonde man went back to scrolling on his phone. "I'll help you finish it."  
"And alas, the day began to draw to a close and the sun..." Chanyeol's murmur waned into silence.  
"Disappeared?"  
Chanyeol sank his head into long, slender fingers. "No. I already tried that, it doesn't sound right."  
"Vanished?"  
"No, Baekhyun."  
"Simmered?"  
"That barely makes sense." Baekhyun expelled a cool sigh, unfurling himself from the blankets. He went to stand beside his boyfriend, whose head was still dangling in his hands. He rested a hand on his shoulder, the other hand rummaging beneath a pile of dusty course books.  
"Let's see," Baekhyun consulted a worn, green Thesaurus. "Synonym for...disappear...hm...wane?"  
Chanyeol shook his head against the wood of the desk. Baekhyun pouted, but kept running a finger along the page. "Cease?"  
Another dull shake of the head.  
"Fade?"  
A grunt and another shake of the head.  
"Luster?"  
"Nope."  
Baekhyun sighed, flipping to the next page as a sudden, sharp pain began to thump in his forefinger. "Ouch."  
Chanyeol angled his head upwards, blowing tufts of hair from his eyes. "What's wrong?" His tone was blank.  
"I think I just got a papercut." Baekhyun stared down at the thin line of scarlet wedged into his flesh.  
"Lemme see," Chanyeol stood up, gently cupping Baekhyun's hand. His eyes momentarily brimmed with concern as he stared hard at it.  
"Hold on," he huffed, falling to his knees, rummaging through a sturdy pile beneath his desk. He drew out a thick wad of bandages, blowing off the ropes of dust that clung stubbornly to the sides.  
"Babe, I don't need a bandage," Baekhyun said, wincing slightly at the pain. "I'm fine."  
Chanyeol shoved the bandages back in place, climbing back up to his feet. He took Baekhyun's finger tenderly between two of his own, watching as it seemed to redden in his grasp. He pressed it softly to his lips, kissing the cut gently. Baekhyun softened, the pain seeming to ease almost immediately. He smiled, a blush blossoming on his face as Chanyeol continued to pepper his sore finger with quick, sweet kisses.  
"Better?"  
Baekhyun nodded, his cheeks pink with warmth. Chanyeol shrugged an arm around his waist and tugged him forward so their chests stiffly collided. Baekhyun's questionable gaze was soon wiped clean as Chanyeol cupped the back of his neck and gently closed his mouth over his. Their bodies seemed to fuse into one at that moment, skin melting into skin, hearts beating into each other's chests. Baekhyun folded his arms casually around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him closer. The raven-haired male reached to cup his hips, tugging and nipping playfully at his lips.  
And soon they were falling in an awkward, mangled heap on the bed and Baekhyun was running his hands fast and restless against Chanyeol's chest and the taller male heatedly responded with quick, fervent attacks of his lips. Baekhyun swung his legs on either side of Chanyeol's hips, straddling him, and Chanyeol began to move his kisses down to the slope of Baekhyun's throat, nipping and biting, caressing and teasing. Baekhyun closed his fingers tightly around Chanyeol's wrists, dragging his hands to the hem of his shirt. Chanyeol momentarily stilled himself as Baekhyun curled his boyfriend's fingers around the hem of his shirt, coaxing him to tug it upwards. Chanyeol twisted the thin cloth tightly between his fingers, tugging it upwards until it caught and drooped around Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun lifted his arms and Chanyeol pulled it over the poised flesh, watching as the mouth of the shirt gaped and struggled around the pale skin. Tossing it aside, he immediately feathered his boyfriend's bare front with soft, comforting kisses, listening as he sighed and gasped for him to go further, to keep going. Chanyeol felt lightheaded as he soundlessly promised to never stop, to keep kissing and worshipping Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun tossed his head back, tangling his fingers in Chanyeol's hair, floating closer and closer to bliss as the kisses began to tickle the skin of his stomach.  
"I've got it!"  
Baekhyun dazedly looked down, his fingers now clutching and grasping around air. Empty, cold air. Chanyeol was gone, his mouth no longer planting long, sweltering lines along his stomach and chest and waist and bellybutton—  
"Why didn't I think of it before?"  
Baekhyun turned, his body starting to react to the chilliness of the room; tiny goosebumps had sprang to life and budded his skin. Chanyeol was back before his desk, hunched over, his hair a disheveled mess against the waning sunlight slanting through the curtains. Even though he was twisted away from him, Baekhyun could tell he was smiling.  
"Uh...Chanyeol?"  
Chanyeol turned his head to look at Baekhyun's topless body, except the fact that Baekhyun was topless (in fact, he had been for nearly a full minute) and that he'd just finished fusing tiny, purple shapes all along his body didn't seem to be registering fully.  
"I got the word!" he cried, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "Well, two words—see, I didn't see it until now, but 'alas' was one word—not two—so I added two more words to the story and now it's perfect!"  
"Oh," Baekhyun tried to force something that could be a smile. "What were they?"  
"Paled in silence."  
Baekhyun's lips drooped, but he tried to hide it. "That's—three—words."  
Chanyeol's face darkened, becoming a mask of free terror. He huffed, his eyes looking like they were about to well with water. "Damn it! I thought I had it!"  
And he went back to jotting heatedly in his notebook, Baekhyun still sitting on his knees—shirtless.


End file.
